1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weather strip for sealing a gap between an opening edge of a body and a door glass of a car, particularly of a hard top car.
2. Prior Art
A conventional weather strip will be described with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2. Denoted at 18 is an inside of a car and 19 is an outside of the car.
The weather strip comprises a weather strip body 80 composed of a base portion 82 and a hollow seal portion 81 which elastically contacts a door glass 20 and is integrally formed with the base portion 82 and a retainer 61 which is fastened to the opening edge 10 by a machine screw 63 wherein the base portion 82 is engaged with the retainer 61. Denoted at 62 is a trim fitting metal which protrudes from the outer tip end of the retainer 61 and 90 is an outer trim which is attached to the trim fitting metal 62.
However, there is such a problem in the conventional weather strip that the weather strip body 80 is attached to the opening edge portion 10 by way of a seat portion such as the retainer 61 and the base portion 82 of the weather strip body 80 etc. and this seat portion occupies large space, whereby the height from the lower end of the weather strip body 80 to the opening end 10 is extended, namely, the width Y of the weather strip body 80 is enlarged which narrows a visual field from the inside of the car 18.